Dabbling
by Lemonlime-B-tch
Summary: Just a few story ideas with little dabbles attached.
1. Chapter 1

I am just letting ideas flow. You all have the right to expound on any of them :) I'd love to see these made into stories. Some are short and some are long. Some I just might use as a story.

**Idea #1**

Naruto never grew up as a shinobi. The Kyuubi never attacked. So Minato and Kushina are still alive but they had twins when they had Naruto and Orochimaru the sick bastard he is stole Naruto when he was just a baby, he grew up as a doctor with Anko. He had become the top seduction mission expert. Now he has to teach the Kunoichi how to become the best at seducing men. Of course since Orochimaru made him think that he was his father he knows how to defend himself.

...

"I really don't care what you all have to say. I am sick of having a non-shinobi going on all the s-class solo seduction missions." Tsunade rubbed her temples.

The kunochi sat quietly listening to her rant.

"Ma'am?" The only red head girl in the crowd. "If he isn't a shinobi what qualifies him to go on these missions?"

"He is Orochimaru's son." She shuttered and watched the crowd wince. "Surprisingly though if you ask Anko he is one of the finest piece of meat in Kohona when he is here." She smiled as most of the girls seemed kind of hot and bothered. "I haven't seen him for myself. Anko has grown up with him. She knows everything you need to know before your class. Oh and by the way he is a doctor."

**Idea #2**

What if Naruto really was the Kyuubi reborn? What if the kyuubi had a cycle. Mate, go nuts, die, reborn. The whole Kyuubi attack was just part of his cycle. Now Naruto finally starts to awaken all of his past memories, finding out he will not only live for another (insert number here) years. Now as he is fully awakened and he has mating erges every full moon.

...

"Naruto whats up?"

"Naruto...why are you slightly glowing?"

"N-naruto you're scaring me."

Naruto let a low growl before he pounced.

**Idea #3**

Doesn't have chakra coils inside his body, he can't use any of Kyuubi's powers. Kyuubi doesn't want to be in such a weak container and then Naruto reveals he has actual powers. Kyuubi has to get to the bottom of this. How does Naruto still posses the ability to still use Jutsu's with out the need of chakra or hand signs?

...

"What the hell?" Naruto looked down the tunnel he only remembered from some dream he had a while ago.

"Come here!" A voice commanded making Naruto move very quickly through the tunnels.

"You aren't normal." That's for damn sure. He was in a sewage talking to a giant fox. If he was normal this whole world was going down the crapper.

"No shit Sherlock. I am talking to a fox."

"I am the Kyuubi no Kitsune! Do not talk to me like that mortal!"

Naruto feigned being scared. "Oh dear the big bad fox is going to eat me."

"Oh shut up brat. Anyways as I was saying you are not normal. You have no chakra coils let alone chakra."

"Then how the hell can I still use jutsu's?"

"I have no idea, but I am going to find out."

**Idea #4**

Naruto is a shinobi with a passion. He of course can't tell any one that he is a song writer. He even has a whole set of sound based attacks completely based off his songs. His true power comes from the wind, and he utilizes this wind to make the sound attacks possible. Not only becoming the first Genin to have skipped the chunin exams and surpassed Jonin in less than a simple battle with none other then the third, but he is also the first (not including Itachi) twelve year old leading S-class missions while still playing the innocent loud mouthed genin brat to simply protect Sasuke Uchiha.

...

"I hear by in state you as Anbu Kitsune." Sarutobi's voice echoed in the stadium filled with all kinds of people, each wore a mask.

Naruto's heart swelled with pride. "Thank you Hokage-sama."

It was very quiet as most Anbu members rarely showed any sort of emotion but a sense of wonder and amazement seemed to roll off of them.

Naruto was still kneeling looking at the floor. When Sarutobi lightly bopped him on the head with something plastic. He glanced up taking in the white fox shaped mask. It had the little pointed ears, the snout, even the whiskers where his own scars would be hiding behind. The eye holes intrigued him the most considering that they really weren't holes just black cloth thin enough that one looking through the mask was still able to see.

xXxXx

Naruto sighed feeling slightly annoyed that his main job in life was to protect the good for nothing Uchiha bastard. Had to pretend that he had been selected from a different class to be his teammate. 'The least the old man could have done was tell me all of my teams names.'

"Alright and team seven, Sasuke Uchiha..." Naruto's ears perked up as he heard Iruka speak through the walls into his classroom. "Sakura Haruno..." Naruto's eyes narrowed, he searched his memory of the files they had on all the new graduates this year. Sakura Haruno, above average scores, below average in physical capabilities, above average chakra control, below average chakra reserve, and to top it all off very short tempered. "And a kid from the other class that goes by the name Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto chuckled as he heard several of the classes girls make a depressed sound.

He thought about how the team was put together, surely they could have picked another female who was more capable of protecting their precious Sharigan. For example they could have had that Yamanuka girl with her special clan ability or the Hyuuga girl.

"Team eight, Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, and Hinata Hyuuga." Naruto had to give the old man props if he was going for an effected spy team he hit the nail right on the head. Kiba Inuzuka, loud mouthed but very good at tracking. Shino Aburame had his bugs at his disposal. Hinata Hyuuga had the Byakugan, the family's kekkei genkai.

"Team ten..." Naruto blinked, what happened to team nine? Oh right they were still an active genin team. "Ino Yamanuka, Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Akimichi." He sighed waiting for the disaster the younger generation of the InoShikaCho group was going to become.

"Each of your Sensei's will come and pick you all up. This is where I will be saying my good byes." He heard Iruka give that same speech about how proud he was of them passing the test and finally becoming actual ninja, what a load of bull when Iruka said this to every graduating year. He sighed knowing his brother really just wanted them out of his hair. "Oh and before I go I should probably introduce...Naruto Uzumaki."

He could tell that they were all staring at the door, he knew Iruka would be furious if he simply stood right where he was at. He could even feel the boiling rage being thrown at the door. Then a brilliant idea struck him and he shunshined (spelling?) to the window of the classroom just as Iruka came ripping through the door. He watched with amusement, Iruka scratching his head in a confused manor. He silently slid the window open. None of the class noticed, they were all too busy looking after Iruka obviously thinking that he had gone mad. Sneaking in was such a breeze.

"Hey Iruka-nii I'm right here." Naruto said playing his emotions into the dumb blond that he was specifically told to become.

Iruka wiped around his big-head jutsu already beginning to form. "NARUTO!" He screamed. Naruto hated this charade he had to play in. He quickly chuckled and scratched the back of his head feigning innocence.

He was surprised as most of the students bought it, hearing some whisper, "What an idiot." "What does he think he's doing," and all the like. Inwardly congratulating himself at a well done performance.

Iruka calmed himself knowing that this was all for show, even if he did want to smack the kid upside the head he knew he couldn't touch him; after all, he was just a chunin and Naruto was an Anbu agent. "Sasuke, Sakura, this is your new teammate." Iruka addressed said individuals before taking his leave.

...later on...

Naruto stood drawing lazy circles on the chalk bored. The last genin team had left about an hour ago. Of course he knew by the tardiness of their own Jonin that he was going to be none other than Kakashi Hatake himself. He inwardly groaned at the thought of having to spend time with another sharigan user.

He kept trying to think of a stupid prank to pull on said Jonin as a punishment for being so late. "That's it." He said out loud not noticing the strange looks he had earned from both of the other occupants of the room. He gathered up his supplies and made a concoction of chalk dust, blue gooey stuff and string. He tied a bucket above the door making the string come down in a way that if the jonin was to slide the door at all it would dump the contents onto his head. He laughed devilishly at the sight of his creation causing a small murmur of "Man this guys wacko." come from the only female in the group.

He honestly stopped to consider that maybe he should have gone in to be an actor. Then he remembered the resent mission he had come back from and seeing the counsels faces when he returned completely unharmed made this all the more better, but he couldn't stand the character they chose him to play. A dead last blonde, loud mouthed, prankster kid. Almost a complete opposite from his normal self.

"What the hell are you doing?" He heard the male finally speak. He was actually starting to like him considering he barely opened up his mouth. "You know a jonin couldn't possibly fall for such a stupid prank, idiot." Oops good feeling gone. Naruto eye smiled at him taking the insult.

XxXxElse wherexXxX

Kakashi sighed postponing meeting his knew team. He had just been briefed about Naruto's mission. He knew that his character he was supposed to be playing was going to be a hand full but then again he wouldn't have to focus on Naruto's training considering that he was the one who had taken his spot in the Anbu. He still couldn't believe that the twelve year old boy managed to put on quite a show fighting the Hokage like that, but beating him at the same time with out chakra exhaustion or what seemed like breaking a sweat. He had remembered thinking that Naruto had been holding back.

He then began to wonder how on earth he had managed to make such a splash being as he had grown up almost completely on his own. He knew that in a way he had to grow strong fast to protect himself from the mobs but using such techniques that he had never seen before during his examination was beyond him.

(I of course realize that with out a teacher he sort of just improvised and taught himself how to do certain things, but Kakashi doesn't know this.)

XxXxbackxXxX

"Oh shut up, teme." Naruto countered. Hoping to get a rise out of the ever prideful Uchiha. 'Oh I just wish I could break you down a few notches.' He was actually surprised that Sasuke had nothing more to say to him but he sure got his ear talked off as the girl jumped in and chewed him out.

They all fell silent as they heard footsteps traveling down the hall. Each of them watched ever so closely as the door began to slide open. Kakashi, the man with the irritating mask, the man with gravity defying silver hair stuck his head in and under the bucket as it poured the chalky, gooey mess over the top of his head. Kakashi eye smiled at them with the blue goop oozing through his hair and dripping off down onto the floor. Naruto and Sakura couldn't help the fit of giggles that were brought on from this sight. "My first impression. I hate you." Kakashi retorted.

Naruto mentally eye rolled, he was such a drama queen. In reality him and Sakura gasped at such words. "Meet me on the roof in five." Then Kakashi disappeared. Sakura and Sasuke seemed slightly hurried as they headed out of the classroom and to the stairs. Naruto waited until they were out of the class room to use his shunshin, his molecules vibrated and he disappeared.

He reappeared on the roof facing the once fearful Anbu leader. "Kakashi-san."

"Kitsune." Kakashi nodded his way.

"Sorry. Don't blow my cover." Naruto said slightly letting the emotion of sympathy for the prank he had pulled.

Kakashi knew this was the best apology he was going to get from him, as it was in Anbu any sign of emotion could get you killed.

Sauske and Sakura finally walked out to join them. He knew they were wondering how the hell he had gotten up there so quickly without passing them on the stairs.

"Alright. I want to know your names, likes, dislikes, hopes and dreams, etc." Kakashi began.

"Why don't you start and show us how it's done." The female proposed. Naruto leaned back on the steps the three of them had been sitting on, this would be good he wondered how the Anbu Inu was going to answer.

"Alright, my name is Kakashi Hatake, my likes are not important, my dislikes are as equally unimportant, and my hopes and dreams you don't need to know about." Naruto almost laughed of course the man was brilliant only giving away his name. He could feel the unease and bitterness rolling off the other two sitting next to him. "Alright you start off." He said pointing at the Uchiha.

"I am Sasuke Uchiha, I dislike a lot of things, I don't like a lot of things, and my hopes and dreams? It's more of an ambition to kill a certain some one." Naruto could see Kakashi sweat dropping at his answer. Naruto rolled his eyes. He and Kakashi were so dramatic.

"Now you." He said motioning to the female.

"Sakura Haruno. My likes," Turns and looks at Sasuke and squeals, "My dislikes are stupid loud mouths. My hopes and dreams," Cue the turning and the squealing. Naruto felt a tick on his forehead. He wanted to kill her. He wanted to slice her head off and feed her body to his summons.

"Now you."

"Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto caught himself before he gave away too much information about himself. Oh good god what would happen if the girls found out that his clan was even bigger than the Uchiha's? He almost shuttered at the thought. "My likes are ramen, I dislike Temes. My hopes and dreams are to one day be the Hokage!" He almost eye twitched at the exuberance he had just shown behind that statement, but at least he wasn't completely lying to them.

**Idea #5**

Orochimaru didn't just seal away the kyuubi that day in the forest of death, no he awakened something even the Kyuubi no kitsune is terrified of. The god of the demons, Naruto is the Shinigami no Doragon (dragon(Master of the demons/king of hell)) reborn. Naruto manages to save Sasuke from the curse by taking on the curse himself. Orochimaru thinks he leaves victorious but the blood of a God courses through his veins and the curse is no match.

...

"Damn it Shi." Kami walked pissed towards Shinigami.

"What?"

"You let your gate masters roam around on my planet?!" Kami yelled his head blowing up like a balloon.

"Hey it's not my fault your little monkey's learned how to summon them." Shinigami raised his hands up in protest.

"Just go down there and fix it!" Kami seethed.

"Alright, alright. I'm going." Turning and flapping his giant wings he took off for earth.

xXxXx

Orochimaru slammed his hand into Naruto's stomach. He felt an exquisite pain tear through his body.

**Idea #6**

Ino and Sakura need an intervention, cue sleep over and the ominous beings known as the past, present, and future (spin off of the Christmas story). They show them how their life was, how it currently is, and how it will be IF they don't change.

...

"I am the ghost of..." The translucent being floated in front of the scared girls. "Your distant past!" Figuring this Ghost had no idea what to actually call himself.

"Why are you here?" Ino got the nerve to ask.

"To give you an intervention of course. Maybe show you a different side of life?" The ghost seemed puzzled and scratched under his chin. "Big brother knows why."

Ino gave a questioning look at the ghost.

"Anyways I am hear to show you, your past, the pieces that have made you who you are today."

**Idea #7**

She was the teacher every one wanted, he was the student every one hated, oh by the way did I mention that she's his mother? Naruto has to sit in class listening to all the dirty things the guys said they would do to his mother if they had the chance. Naruto hates this and on top of that his parents are getting a divorce. What's a high school guy to do when everything around him seems just like chaos.

(yeah I have no drabble for this idea...)

**Idea #8**

Naruto has two summoning contracts, the toads (or any one you choose) and the foxes. It's the chunin exams final and he is about to kick Neji's ass.

...

"No mater what you do you will always be a looser. That is your fate."

Naruto was getting angrier about this whole fate shit he had kept spewing about. "You know what? Fuck fate." Naruto went through a series of hand signs. One set on one hand and another set on the other, completely taking the asshole standing in front of him by surprise. At the last second he used his canines to break open skin on each of his thumbs before slamming his hands on the ground.

Black seals leaked away from his hands before sinking back into the center of the circles. Two clouds of white smoke fogged up from his hands. He smirked as his eyes hardened as he took in the shock written in Neji's and every ones faces. "Now feel the wrath of my power!" Naruto cried extending both arms silently commanding his summons forward.

One was a human sized toad the color of blue silk, his name was Kochou.

The other was a human sized fox the color of creamy orange with three tails swinging behind him, his name was Kimogi.

**More next chapter as this chapter is getting kind of wordy :P**


	2. Chapter 2

I am just letting ideas flow. You all have the right to expound on any of them :) I'd love to see these made into stories. Some are short and some are long. Some I just might use as a story.

**Idea #9**

Sarutobi had to order to get Naruto's blood tested for fear he had just caught rabies from that stupid squirrel he had been playing with. Now Sarutobi gets the results back, he is clean but there is some information he must never let out. After all a child whom has the genetic DNA of all four (five when Tsunade takes over) the Hokages.

...

Sarutobi paced around Naruto's hospital room at occasion would look down at the medical sheet then look away as quickly as possible still in deep thought.

**Idea #10**

Naruto unlocked a Kekkei Genkai when he finds out about the Kyuubi. He can bend his blood. (Similar to the bone guy(can't remember who he is)) That night he meets the Kyuubi and they hatch a plan. He will keep everyone from knowing about this ability for as long as he possibly can. And he does just that up until Zabuza hears and reacts horribly on the bridge. Now everyone knows how great the Uzumaki clan is considering that their Kekkei Genkai's they possess are very powerful and its more than one. First is blood bending/Ketsueki, second is chakra manifesting/Rensa (like chakra chains), third is bone bending/Hone, forth is seal bending/Gokuin. On top of all that he is Namikaze that has the wind affinity.

...

Suddenly an explosion rocked the bridge, gathering every ones attention, there stood a blonde wearing an orange jumpsuit.

"Naruto Uzumaki has arrived." Zabuza looked at Kakashi, eyes wide with fear.

"He is an Uzumaki?!" Zabuza said shocked out of his mind. "Haku! Stop. We can't fight anymore. We will both die if we don't stop."

Kakashi's eyebrows flew up into his hair. He had no idea how strong the Uzumaki name was.

Haku landed next to Zabuza, the mist clearing. "But sir our mission."

"Change of plans, that buffoon will have to pay some one else to rid him of this bridge." Zabuza said backing off of Kakashi.

"Just cuz he is an Uzumaki?" Kakashi asked completely confused.

"Do you not know about the famous Uzumaki clan?" Zabuza asked red in the face. "They are by far the strongest clan on this planet."

He heard Sasuke scoff. "The Uchiha-"

"Shut up, brat. The Uchiha have nothing on the Uzumaki. You only have a four stage eye blood line. They have four different blood lines." Zabuza growled at the boy.

Sasuke fell silent completely unaware that his teammate could be so strong.

"We are fighting against you. Uzumaki-sama please let me serve under you." Zabuza knelt in front of the blonde.

Naruto sweat dropped and scratched the back of his head. "Uhhh um..."

"I beg you." Zabuza pleaded.

"If that is what you want." Naruto said going completely serious and put his hand down to his side.

"Wait you said the dobe has four blood lines." Sasuke inquired.

"First they gain what they call blood bending, then its Chakra Manifesting, then Bone bending, and finally seal bending." Zabuza still knelt in front of Naruto. Haku took the opportunity to also kneel in front of Naruto.

Sasuke scoffed. There was no way in hell Naruto could do any of that.

"Haha, Naruto is in no shape or form stronger than Sasuke." Sakura seethed.

"Shut up." Naruto simply stared at her. No joy was radiating from him. His eyes were dark like the stormy ocean. "I only knew about the blood bending, Ketsueki." He didn't smile, didn't say any of that with emotion. No this was the real Naruto they were seeing. The great and powerful Uzumaki. A long red spike tore through his clothes, on his right shoulder. He didn't even flinch.

Everyone else felt their blood curl. "Ketsueki. That's what he told me it was called." Naruto said again devoid of any emotion.

Sasuke felt his face flush in anger. "So I have more to awaken then?" Naruto turned his attention back towards Zabuza. He nodded. "How do you know so much about my clan?"

"You all were famous at one point in time especially in Kiri. You were the royal family of whirlpool country. Every one was taught to run if an Uzumaki was present for battle, but even if you ran they still might have killed you. The Uzumaki clan was the closest clan to the demons themselves having started from Kyuubi no Kitsune mating with a mortal woman." Zabuza started his story. "The only thing we knew was that the Uzumaki's were wiped out when the Kyuubi attacked Kohona. Whirlpool was attacked first. Why the Kyuubi would attack his own offspring no one knows-"

"He wasn't doing it out of his own free will. Lord death had deemed his actions unworthy and instructed to kill every last Uzumaki. Another reason why he went to Kohona. He was searching for my mother." A wicked smile stretched across Naruto's face.

"During the third shinobi war the Uzumaki allied with Kohona. They had to send the princess to marry politically with the Hokage of that time. She had passed during the attack." Zabuza continued as if Naruto didn't speak at all. "Uzumaki were also famous for capturing any survivor and breaking them into slaves. Jonins were rendered into mindless slaves. The Uzumaki were the only clan that could send any one running for the hills. If you had seen them fight you would be scared for life. They don't just kill, they mutilate their victims."

Naruto stood silently having the malicious smile still stretching his face in half. The rest of his team seemed quite shaken by this.

**Idea #11**

Tsunade had been bugging Sarutobi for a while now asking over and over again to make a special team inside Anbu that only answered to him, not the counsel, not any one. This would be the elite group. Sarutobi finally caves thinking that this could be the chance he has at making Tsunade come back. He puts her in charge of picking the team. The first one she finds? Naruto of course.

...(Kiss me slowly by Parachute I do not own)

Tsunade walked through the training grounds hoping she could come across some of the finer shinobi training. She was walking through training ground 35 when she heard soft strumming of a guitar. She followed the sound.

A boy about the age of nine sat under a tree strumming what looked like a homemade guitar. It looked just like one with a ruff surface to it. She found it rather odd that he would be here sitting alone. Then she saw him open his mouth to sing.

"Stay with me.." He sounded so soft and sincere. "Baby stay with me." His voice captured her heart, it was simply beautiful.

Then she saw it. "Tonight don't leave me alone." His voice was sending small shock waves of sound making the earth quake and the trees shake. She knew that if he was truly trying he could easily made as much damage to the terrain as she did with her fists.

"Walk with me." She sat down on the grass a little aways from him and simply listened to him, "Come and walk with me."

"To the edge of all we've ever known. I can see you there with the city lights, Fourteenth floor, pale blue eyes. I can breathe you in. Two shadows standing by the bedroom door, No, I could not want you more than I did right then, As our heads leaned in. Well, I'm not sure what this is gonna be, But with my eyes closed all I see Is the skyline, through the window, The moon above you and the streets below. Hold my breath as you're moving in, Taste your lips and feel your skin. When the time comes, baby don't run, just kiss me slowly. Stay with me, baby stay with me, Tonight don't leave me alone. She shows me everything she used to know, Picture frames and country roads, When the days were long and the world was small." Her eyes had closed and she slightly swayed to his strumming. Thinking that maybe he would be a good asset to the team.

All the sudden the music stopped. "When were you going to interrupt?" She heard him ask. She sighed. She was really enjoying his music.

She stood up and walked over to the brat. "How old are you?"

"Nine." So she did guess correctly.

"Is this your ability?"

"I can attack using this if that's what you're asking."

"Is that all you can do?"

The boy just shrugged, "I don't know. I've only been focusing on this and tai."

"Taijustu?"

The boy nodded making his blonde locks fall into his eyes. "I almost have them combined."

Tsunade blinked at him. Realizing who this was by the sweet smile that danced on his lips. "Will you do something for me?"

"Depends." The boy blinked up at her.

She produced a simple square of paper. "Channel your chakra into the paper?"

He smiled and reached for the paper, "Okay."

He looked at the paper in his hands as it split into four pieces, half of them got really wet and started to drip off the paper, the other half combusted into flames. She stared with her mouth agape. He had a natural affinity to all three of them, and it seemed as though none of them were his secondary chakra nature.

"Um ma'am? What just happened?" He asked quickly dropping the papers to the ground.

"That was to tell what your chakra's nature was." Tsunade said. "With the right training you will be able to use all three of them."

"Would you teach me? No one else would." He said lowering his eyes to the ground and gripped his guitar tightly.

"On one condition." He looked up at her silently asking her what. "You'll play me a song whenever I ask you to?"

The boy let a huge smile over take his face, "I can do that."

"Will you play me one right now?" She asked taking a seat next to the boy.

He starts strumming and begins to sing (Let me go by Avril Lavigne and Chad Kroeger is what he played)

...later on...

Tsunade practically skipped up to Sarutobi's office. The songs that the boy had played her still rang in her heart. She didn't knock and simply pushed the doors open.

Danso and the other two elders turned their attention to her. "Tsunade-san." Danso greeted.

Tsunade froze. Sarutobi turned to the elders, "We will have to discuss this at a later date. You are dismissed."

"But..." Danso tried but felt it was a fruitless argument and bowed his head before leaving with the two others in tow.

As soon as the door shut she began to speak. "I have found one."

"Tsunade the Anbu haven't even preformed for you yet."

"What? Oh... Um well I found one that isn't an Anbu member...I was kind of hoping none of the counsel members would know about them so they could keep their corrupting hands off of them."

"I see."

"He is very young but in about a year training with me, he should be more than ready for battle."

"Who is 'he'?"

"Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze."

"No."

"Sensei. You don't understand, he has a natural affinity to three basic elements. Wind, water, and fire. He has already been using his wind affinity. I just have to teach him how to use the other ones. He has even created his own fighting style."

"You know he only goes as Naruto Uzumaki right?"

"Is that a yes sir?"

"You know the village will be livid if they find out that he was chosen for this and not Sasuke Uchiha."

"I will be forming my own team. I will probably have to train them for a year before hand, so as a request I would personally like to disappear with my team for that allowed time?"

"I understand. They just all better not be nine year olds."

Tsunade nodded.

"Oh and one more thing Tsunade. You're going to be the one to tell the counsel."

Tsunade nodded, walking away to find more useful ninja.

(Im gonna write my own version of this but you all are still welcome to it)

**Idea #12**

What if during the preliminaries Sakura was the one who had to go up Gaara. (stronger than average genin Sakura so she can actually put up a fight.) During the fight though lips accidentally touch pretty much putting the win in the bag for her as a stunned statue of Gaara can't help but think about her lips.

...

Sakura some how managed to get an opening in his sand shield. She had gotten about half way in when the sand grabbed onto her waist, throwing off her attack. Instead of the punch she had aimed at his head she more of pulled his face to hers. Her eyes widened as she felt his sandy lips touch hers.

Both of them had frozen and stared at each other with huge eyes. She was still suspended in the air by his sand, her hand fisted at the back of his neck, the other one was pinned against her side from the sand. He still had his arms crossed over his chest, his sand armor began to fall off of him. Everyone gasped. Some even growled at the sight slightly pissed.

Sakura felt the sand slip from between their lips causing a ticklish sensation pulse through her. Then she felt his actual lips against hers, they were very soft and firm against her own. She then felt them move slightly, she saw his go blank. Then she realized that she was supposed to be fighting right now.

She opened her fist and shoved him away. He fell into his sand wall to keep him from landing on the floor. The impact had sent a tremor through out the sand and she was dropped to the floor. Automatically landing on her feet. She flipped out of the way of the sand and as far away from him as she possibly could get, her hand at her face, her fingers gently touching her lips. Her face was flushed.

He didn't stand back up and his eyes were still as large as they were when they first touched. She rushed forward forgetting the last event for a mili-second as she snaped her hand across the back off his neck effectively knocking him out.

She stood up breathing heavily. She looked back down at him, seeing his peaceful look of slumber across his face she felt another blush creep it's way across her cheeks. "Winner, Sakura Haruno." The spectators remained absolutely quiet. Sakura leaned down and gently touched Gaara's tattoo. She some how felt as if her first kiss was still quite spectacular even if it wasn't with Sasuke. Her face flushed realizing what she was doing and immediately backed away.

She turned keeping her head down as she walked up the stairs to join Kakashi and Naruto. Sasuke had been taken to the medical unit after his fight by Kakashi. She honestly had been stunned that she had won, kiss or not she shouldn't have won. He was on a level much higher than her own, even though she took the training a bit more seriously she was still surprised none the less that she had managed to defeat him let alone touch him. She had seen his fighting style in the forest. At any moment she could have been nothing more than blood and meat raining on the ground. She gently touched her lips again. The memory of his lips was still there.

She felt the heavy air surrounding her knowing that everyone was still staring at her. "Kakashi? Could I go with the medics? I think the sand did a little more damage to me than what it looks like." She didn't wait for Kakashi to answer. She had already left the room before he had anyways.

"Okay." His message still managed to fall on her ears as she headed in the general direction she knew he was lying unconscious.

On her way small flashes of his blue green eyes staring into her eyes. She licked her lips and she tasted him. She was surprised it wasn't a sandy taste, no it was sweet and tart at the same time making her taste buds crave him. She shook her head trying to remind herself that she was going to visit Sasuke, even though she knew she was only kidding herself. She didn't want to see the cold Uchiha, no she wanted the taste back on her lips.

Sasuke would forgive her right? If she decided to wait until he was out of the hospital to see him. She was leaning more to maybe one day before the final exam she would actually see him. He had to train and so did she. She felt her heart leap when she finally made it to the counter where a lady was typing at the computer. "Hi, how could I help you miss?"

She felt like shrinking back, to run back to her team, her lips on the other hand had a different feeling all together, "I would like to see Gaara of Suna." She felt the lady's sharp look of confusion land on her before she heard the keys of the computer, she couldn't look up from the counter. A spot where she felt most confident she wasn't going to run away from.

"Level two room two forty." Sakura bowed her head lower in thanks before practically running away from the girl. She had forced her limbs to slow down. There was no backing out now, now that she knew where he was. She bounded up the stairs, her lips seem to burn with anticipation.

She felt giggly as the room loomed in front of her. She couldn't wait and practically flung the door open. Automatically she regretted seeing him peacefully sleeping on the bed. She quietly closed the door behind her, and softly walked to his bedside. His lips looked so kissable to her. She sat next to him on the bed, toying with one of his red locks. It was so soft between her fingers.

She gently touched his lips trying not to wake him. She smiled watching as he let out a hard breath. She looked at his tattoo and she felt his lips moving. Looking at his lips, he had sucked her finger into his mouth, gently biting the tip of her finger. She let out a giggle completely unaware of his eyes watching her.

She took her finger out of his mouth. A soft smile playing at her lips.

He felt so calm with her, it was so odd. Even the demon was quiet. He couldn't stop staring at her lips. He still could remember the strawberry taste of them and he wanted that taste again, he was craving it. He quickly grabbed the back of her head, sitting up at the same time, smashing their lips together in a very light kiss.

His sudden movement scared her. A second later she reacted and grabbed the front of his shirt trying to get him as close to her as she possibly could, deepening the kiss. She couldn't get enough of his taste, reveling at the sweet tartness of him.

He pulled her as close as he could get her completely enthralled by the taste of strawberries. He couldn't get enough of it, he licked her lip. He went to do it again but she instantly pulled his tongue into her mouth. He lost all sense of breath as her tongue curled around his and pushed against it. He pulled back to catch his breath. He instantly saw her sexy half lidded green eyes sparkling with something he later found out that it was called lust. She didn't seem completely out of breath.

He tugged slightly on her pink hair. A sexy smile took place on the lips that had his full attention. She pushed herself forward making him lay back down as her lips met his. He sucked on her bottom lip. She bit on his lower lip. He had no idea what he was thinking kissing her, all he knew is that he absolutely loved her taste.

She pulled away breathing hard, sitting up she left her hand on resting on his chest. He looked up at her with half lidded eyes, her lips were slightly bruised and puffy. He loved seeing her lips like that, he was almost positive that his own looked exactly like hers.

She looked so sexy to him at that moment which completely threw him for a loop.

**(So I have decided that this was an awesome idea so I will use this one :) you are all welcome to it though)**

**Well I might add another page of ideas but until then... See ya'll!**


End file.
